Realizing
by csinycastle85
Summary: A dream helps Mac figure out what he is supposed to do.


**Title: Realizing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do**

* * *

**A/N: Not connected to the current on going Jac stories. Mac Taylor is a Southerner in this story, takes place before the Civil War and everyone from the team including the past members Jess Angell and Aiden Burn are a part of the team. Okay here is the list of supporting cast within Mac's dream:**

**Mac Taylor as Josiah Deacon Fortson Jr.**

**Mac Taylor Sr. as Josiah Deacon Fortson Sr.**

**Millie Taylor as Mary Fortson**

**Adam Ross as Avery Fortson (little brother)**

**Hawkes (his trusted servant)as Granville Fortson**

**Danny Messer (best friend) as Boone Alderidge**

**Don Flack (best friend) as Chase McElroy**

**Jo Danville as Cecilia Danville (Jo's doppelganger so to speak)**

**Stella Bonasera as Sarah Montgomery**

**Lindsay Monroe Messer as Hazel Foxworth**

**Jessica Angell as Jane Halstead**

**Aiden Burns as Anne Jackson**

**William Danville as Woodrow Danville**

**Elizabeth (Jo's mom) Danville as Virginia Danville**

**Sid Hammerback as Hollis Randall (Maternal Uncle)**

* * *

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

* * *

It had been a long day at the lab. With most cases he and Jo worked side by side very well but the most recent one had caused them to butt heads due to difference of opinions. What was worse was Mac had been having deep feelings for Jo and had wanted to talk to her but with this case it made it impossible to approach her. After he had finally finished his work at the office he went home and went straight to bed.

However, as luck would have it, Mac felt his head barely land on the pillow when he heard, "Master it's time to wake up. You're getting married this afternoon."

Mac shook his head as he opened his eyes and thought, _**'Huh... wait a minute, me getting married? I just got home!'**_

He woke up and realized he was not in his Apartment in NYC but in a big Antebellum home and there were several antiques in his room.

Then he heard another voice call to him when he looked to the side he saw a mirror image of Adam Ross. Mac was about to say something when the young man said, "Bro, come on let's go, there's lots to be done."

Not sure of how to act Mac simply followed the young man. As he got ready, Mac found out more about what was going on. He was apparently Josiah Deacon Fortson Jr. the son of a well-known and wealthy Decatur cotton baron, Josiah Deacon Fortson Sr. and his wife Mary Fortson. The person who called him 'master' was his trusted servant Granville Fortson, the Adam Ross look alike is his younger brother, Avery, and he, Josiah, was now 28. He had also learned that indeed he was about to marry Miss Cecilia Ada Danville who at 19 was the most beautiful young woman in all of Auburn, if not the whole of Alabama. He learned he had met her a handful of times when they were young and had not seen each other since. He also learned that Cecilia had rejected his proposal twice before finally a formal announcement had been made and the engagement was set.

-x-

As the day went on he managed to get done what he needed to, including spending time with his buddies Chase McElroy and Boone Alderidge and have a chat with his parents about his impending marriage and how happy they were for him.

Meanwhile, Cecilia along with her family and a few of her friends were on their separate coach ride to Decatur for her wedding, and the beginning of her new life with Josiah. She had first met him when she and her parents (Woodrow Danville, Esq. who was a respected lawyer and his wife Virginia) were visiting her mother's brother and her uncle, Hollis Randall.

Now as she rode with her parents she thought about her last night with her close friends, Sarah Montgomery, Hazel Foxworth, Jane Halstead, and Anne Jackson.

_-The previous night-_

_They were chatting about their childhood when Sarah brought up the wedding, "I cannot believe it! You're about to be married to Josiah Fortson II tomorrow!"_

_Hazel chimed in, "I know she is the first one of the four of us to fulfill our pact of marrying into another well to do family."_

_Jane added, "Are you ready?_

_Cecilia answered, "Ready or not, I have to go through with it or it will be a source of embarrassment for my family."_

_All the girls then nodded. They knew exactly what she was talking about. Anne added, "We'll miss you so much."_

_Cecilia placed her hands at her heart and said, "Awe I will miss you guys as well. Tell you what, if it works out maybe you guys can come and visit me."_

_The rest of the night the girls chatted about everything and nothing. _

Cecilia was jarred out of her thoughts when it seemed like suddenly the coach came a halt and she heard a deep voice boom, "Announcing the arrival of Miss Cecilia Danville."

Josiah had been waiting for the arrival of his bride. He went out to greet her and he saw her being escorted out of the carriage. He was in awe as they met eyes; he was indeed lucky to marry someone so beautiful. Cecilia was in shock and thought, _**'Wow! Josiah has gotten so handsome since I last saw him nine years ago!'**_

The day seemed to have passed by in a flash because it wasn't long until they had gone through the wedding ceremony and reception. Now they were alone in their room.

At first it felt a little awkward but the feeling didn't last. The two warmed up to each other and as Josiah was leaning in to give his bride a kiss a sound shattered the dream: it was Mac's alarm clock.

When he roused it took him sometime to figure out what had happened, when he noticed he was back in his apartment and it was four am.

From that moment Mac knew what he had to do to gather the courage he needed to get the one for him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Realizing". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
